


"With Intent"

by a_carnal_mink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Threesome, Vessel Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_carnal_mink/pseuds/a_carnal_mink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Novak wasn't blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"With Intent"

**Author's Note:**

> Website: [weltonbmarsland.com](https://weltonbmarsland.com/)

Jimmy Novak wasn't blind. Certainly not physically and not emotionally either. He could see how Dean Winchester looked at Castiel and he understood what it probably meant.

Sure, it was a little confronting at first, seeing as it felt – from Jimmy's point of view – like it was _Jimmy_ that Dean was looking at like that. Dean standing in front of him, meeting his gaze perhaps shyly at first but then holding it, holding it, really _looking_ at him, as though he could see right through Jimmy's face and into his mind, into his very soul if Jimmy let him. But it wasn't Jimmy, of course. Dean wasn't seeing Jimmy Novak. Dean was looking at Castiel, angel of the Lord. And it wasn't Dean's fault that Jimmy was still in there, that Jimmy just happened to be on the receiving end of Dean's looks and gazes every bit as much as Castiel was.

It wasn't anyone's fault. It just was what it was.

A fucked-up situation.

 

Castiel talks to Jimmy quite a lot. Jimmy likens it to the internal monologue most humans have going on in their heads day-in and day-out. It's just that Castiel's internal monologue isn't always strictly a monologue – from time to time, Jimmy could drum up the power to turn it into a dialogue. He could give the angel a timely tip on passing for human in a given situation, or ask for a small favour every once in a while. A little "Just tell them you're fine and say thank-you" here, or a "OhGod, beer! Please drink that beer! All of it! Now, before you take us out back with that, that HOOKER!" there.

Since Castiel got recalled to Heaven a while back and then Jimmy begged to be taken as his vessel again, they've tended to get into a dialogue a bit more than they used to. Since the Archangel Raphael smited the crap out of the both of them in the Prophet's kitchen and then some entity or entities unknown resurrected them, their dialogue has been becoming downright free and easy. Jimmy barely even needs to put in any effort anymore, and doesn't feel sapped of all his energies afterward like he used to. Less and less now does Jimmy spend much of his time lying dormant in the background of Castiel's existence.

It scares Jimmy a little, this feeling of fusion he and the angel are experiencing. He knows it scares Castiel, too, and that's enough to calm Jimmy's anxieties to a degree, knowing he's not the only one feeling a bit freaked by this turn of events, that even a being as powerful as an angel can feel uncertainty and trepidation. They're in this together, Jimmy and Castiel, and they've both still got faith enough to feel they can make it work. They will prevail.

Jimmy's not entirely sure when Dean Winchester started looking at them different. Was it in the wake of the disastrous brothel experience? Maybe. Dean and Castiel were spending an awful lot of time alone together around then, Dean's brother being god-knows-where, after all. They were roadtripping together and hunting down Raphael together, palling around and doing fun, stupid things together. Jimmy kinda loved watching them both get a handle on their friendship during that time, though it gave him a tight feeling in his chest when he realised it reminded him of the early days of his friendship with Roger. Oh God, Rog…

Jimmy had never been a warrior. He'd never been a fighter. Not like folk such as the Winchesters or the other hunters. Certainly not like Castiel and the other warriors of God. Jimmy had even been crap at the one term of boxing he'd had to do in junior school. And yet… he was a warrior now. He had taken up arms. He'd beaten his best friend's face in with the first heavy object that had come to hand in order to protect his family. Later, that fact had weighed profoundly on his conscience. Castiel had tried to unburden him, tried to absolve him, but Jimmy could only think of playing pieces moving around a pre-determined game board. _It was Jimmy. In the living room. With a candlestick._

If he really tries to reason it out, Jimmy doesn't think Dean truly started looking at them different until after they snatched him away from Zachariah to join them on that lonely stretch of early morning roadside. Jimmy almost thought Dean was about to kiss them then. Hug them at the very least, and Jimmy had yearned for that, if truth be known, so starved was he for a little human contact, a little human affection. Instead, Dean just squeezed their shoulder, giving them the most loving look Jimmy had received from anyone in months, and told Castiel "Don't ever change". Jimmy still liked to think about that look sometimes. So warm. So genuine. He hoped he and Castiel had managed to give Dean a warm enough look in return.

From there it's been all Apocalypse, all the time, pretty much. It's been cases and demons and searches, with a small vacation trapped with a freaked-out angel inside the casing of a plastic toy which Jimmy would rather forget about, thanks very much.

But then there's the time jump.

Castiel did it for Dean, even though he and Jimmy knew how dangerous the trip would be. He did it for Dean because Dean looked at him with those beseeching jade-green eyes of his and ASKED. Castiel apologised to Jimmy so many times, Jimmy eventually had to tell the angel to can it. He understood. Amelia used to have a similar look she knew she could turn on, too.

Jimmy remembers spacing in and out of consciousness. Remembers being carried in Dean Winchester's arms across the threshold of a goddamn bridal suite. Remembers how Castiel said Dean's name as the angel and Jimmy were laid down gently on a large, firm bed. He even remembers how dark the greens of Dean's eyes were in that red and pink room. Later, he remembers waking groggily in another bed, a smaller bed, in a different room, Dean laying beside them fully clothed and watching them in the dark. Jimmy remembers how Dean said Castiel's name then, how soft and intimate, how his voice broke a little as he said it, as he whispered into the dark telling Cas all about his parents and Michael and how he couldn't stop it _again_. Jimmy told Castiel to reach out to the poor guy. "Hold him, for God's sake. He needs you, Castiel."

It was one of those moments when the angel trusted Jimmy's advice completely, and together they held Dean, let Dean burrow his face into the side of their throat, felt him shudder as he manfully fought against the outright sobs that Jimmy knew were lurking just below his barely-holding-it-together façade. "We're all so fucked," Jimmy remembers thinking.

 

"You know what you were doing back there, don't you?" Jimmy asked Castiel after the angel had finished telling Dean and Sam about cupids going rogue. "That phone stuff with Dean just now? That was _flirting_ , Castiel. I never thought I'd live to see the day, but wow. That was some awesome teenagery flirtation from both of you just then. I think you two guys need to go out for a milkshake together or something. Castiel? Cas? C'mon, man, don't give me the cold shoulder now!"

 

All of it, Jimmy realises now, has been leading to this moment. This momentous event in Castiel's and Dean's lives. Jimmy's too.

Castiel and Dean, alone but for Jimmy, curled together on yet another motel bed in yet another motel room, in a town that Jimmy doesn't know the name of. Angel and hunter both had finally got over whatever issues they had about each other and sex and intimacy and whatever the hell else – for both of them were goddamn _masters_ of complicating any given issue with a billion issues of their own – and had finally put their hands on each other. Finally put their hands on each other _with intent_.

Being caught up in it so intimately as he was, Jimmy not only had a ringside seat for possibly the world's very most exclusive voyeur show, but he even got to revel himself in the exquisiteness of being touched again, of being caressed. The exquisiteness of not being scared and threatened for once, not being beaten or thrown or stabbed or shot or throttled or trapped. The exquisiteness of firm, strong, fighting hands being laid on him in an offer of comfort and pleasure.

At first, he had to battle tears. Jimmy craved human touch so much, now that it was no longer a constant given in his life. As Dean caressed Castiel, Jimmy welled up with so much emotion, recalling and reliving a million loving touches from his wife, from past girlfriends, hugs from his daughter, his mother, his siblings and friends.

Jimmy's life's entire catalogue of physical love spiralled down into the intensity, the electricity of the moment Castiel braced himself over Dean, gazing down into green eyes the angel loved so fiercely, and Jimmy realised he was joining in on what was happening. He was invested in the intimate moments Castiel and Dean were creating between them. He was happy for them, and happy to participate. He was there with them. He was aware. He was comforted. He was aroused.

"How do you all make sense of it?" Castiel asked him. "How do you not let it overwhelm you, this symphony of feeling?"

"Because we have to," Jimmy tried to explain. "Because without it, we wither and die."

Castiel kissed Dean's chest, delighting at heartbeat beneath his lips, and stroked Jimmy's fingertips across the smooth, firm arcs of Dean's tense biceps. "Is he not beautiful?" Castiel asked Jimmy in awe. "Is he not perfection and rightness made flesh?"

"He's okay, I guess. Not really my type, Cas, as I'm sure you know. But there's definitely a whole lot of uglier guys out there, that's for sure. So, thanks for dragging one out of Hell that was at least half-way decent looking. Makes this easier than it might've been otherwise."

"I've never held anything so dear," Castiel continued, still in awe, still mapping Dean's flesh with Jimmy's hands and Jimmy's lips and tongue.

"I know," Jimmy told him softly. "I know."

When it came right down to it, when stuff got _really_ serious and Castiel had a minor virgin freak-out of angelic proportions, Jimmy had to guide him, had to tutor him on what to do. Oh, Dean helped too, of course, in his own rough way – hotly encouraging Cas to do it already, to shove it in him and fuck his brains out. Nice one, Winchester.

But it was Jimmy who had to coax Castiel forward, teach him how to angle their shared hips, line up their shared erection and put it where everybody concerned would get the most gratification from it. It was Jimmy who instructed Castiel on restraint and gentleness, on how to use this body to give pleasure even while it was so close to inflicting pain.

It was Dean whose job it was to command when it was okay to move, of course. But then Jimmy took over again, making sure Castiel reined his Superman strength in adequately, telling Castiel how a gentleman always takes his weight on his elbows.

Beyond that, Jimmy found he got lost a little bit. It had been so long, so very long, between moments of pleasure for him. His gentlemanly instruction started getting a little less so, so he decided to shut up and keep his thoughts to himself. Cas could take it from there – Jimmy could sit back and enjoy the hell out of this ride.

Dean's body was tight. Sweet holy fuck, was it tight. And the way it clenched and clamped down around Jimmy's dick was so wicked, so visceral, Jimmy was glad for the virginal angel riding shotgun with him. Because although Jimmy was a nice guy, he was only human after all. And for any man, and especially any man so long starved, being given access to a hot, tight space like that, being given permission to put his cock inside there and fuck to his heart's content… mm, Jimmy completely understood the implications now of being _all too human_.

"This is fucking, isn't it?" Castiel asked him, jolting Jimmy out of his thoughts. "We are fucking Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas, we're fucking Dean. Fucking him pretty well, too, judging from the way he's reacting. Remember though… Cas? Castiel?"

"Yes, Jimmy?"

"We're making love to him, too."

Castiel's hard-strove-for rhythm faltered. Dean reacted by pulling their face down to his and kissing the breath completely out of Jimmy's lungs.

"Making love," Castiel repeated slowly, and Jimmy realised the angel had actually said it out loud, said it to Dean as much as he was saying it to Jimmy.

"Yeah, Cas," Dean breathed up at them, his rough, caring hands roaming all over Jimmy's back and ass and shoulders and thighs. "This is making love."

"Tell Dean – " Jimmy moaned as he felt his first orgasm in way too fucking long begin to build. "Tell Dean, thank-you."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Janekrahe in deancastiel.livejournal.com's "Secret Angels III Fic Exchange", held in March 2010. For the prompt "Dean/Cas from Jimmy's POV".


End file.
